Everythings changing
by frozen-angel1
Summary: Chapter 2´s up! Jocelyn breaks with Will, he can´t understand why. Other place Edward celebrates his birthday and that his sister came back to England. Warning: It´s in German!
1. Default Chapter

Hey ihr! Freut mich dass ihr euch zu meiner Story verirrt habt ;-) Würd mich sehr über ein paar Reviews von euch freuen, is meine erste Story hier un hätte gern gewusst, ob´s euch gefällt! Ihr werdet merken, das ich nen neuen Charakter eingebaut habe! Also denn, viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
Chapter 1 The day, when your world seems to break apart  
  
"Das kann unmöglich dein Ernst sein!" Entsetzt sah er in Jocelyns Gesicht. "Nein Will, ich meine es so wie ich es bereits sagte, ich finde wir sollten uns trennen." "Dann nenn mir einen guten Grund!" "Einen?", Sie sah ihn in ihrer überheblichen Art an."Ich könnte dir Tausende nennen!" "Sag mir einen Einzigen, das genügt." Er stand direkt vor ihr, als er diese Worte sprach, konnte ihren Atem spüren. "Einen Einzigen willst du also nur... hmm, mal überlegen..." Sie wandte sich von ihm ab und legte ihren Zeigefinger auf ihre Lippen, ihr Blick deutete zur Decke. Er hasste diese aufgesetzte-, ja fast schon arrogante Art an ihr. Doch bis vor kurzem war ihm das noch verborgen geblieben. Sie war nicht mehr die, die er einst so vergötterte. Doch auf den Gedanken, sich von ihr zu trennen, war er nie gekommen. Zu viel hatten sie miteinander erlebt. "Ich finde zum Beispiel," jäh unterbrach sie ihn in seinen Gedanken," dass sich unsere Beziehung einfach nicht weiterentwickelt. Es ist immer das Gleiche bei uns! Wir drehen uns ständig im Kreis!" Mit ihrem Arm deutete sie die Kreisbewegung an. Will sah zur Decke und hielt für einen Moment inne. Seine Hand legte er auf seinen Mund und ließ sie schließlich sein Kinn entlang gleiten, als habe er einen Bart, den er glatt streiche. Sein Blick schweifte ziellos durch den Raum, bis er schließlich in ihren Augen hängen blieb. "Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das Ernst meinst." "Es ist mein Ernst William, glaub mir. Meine Gefühle sind nicht mehr die gleichen, wie noch vor zehn Monaten. Ich bin genauso geblieben, wie ich es noch vor unserer Beziehung war. Die Entwicklung meiner Persönlichkeit ist auf dem gleichen Stand wie damals." "Glaubst du also ja? Du denkst du bist noch die gleiche Person wie damals?", sagte er mit deutlich lauterem Tonfall. "Du solltest mal darüber nachdenken, was für ein Mensch aus dir geworden ist. Dir ist es wichtig, ob deine Frisur zu deinem Kleid passt, oder ob Lady irgendwas eine Liebschaft mit einem Ritter hat. Solche völlig belanglosen Dinge interessieren dich plötzlich. Dabei ist es dir egal, ob du die Gefühle anderer Menschen verletzt. Hauptsache dir geht es gut!" Er stand vor ihr, mit ernster Miene und erschrak fast vor seinen eigenen Worten. Erhatte gesprochen, ohne über die Worte die er wählte nachzudenken. Es sprudelte nahezu aus ihm heraus. Sollte er sich dafür entschuldigen? Je länger er über seinen Kommentar nachdachte, um so bewusster wurde er sich, dass er sich für nichts entschuldigen müsse. Jemand, der die Wahrheit spricht, muss sich schließlich nicht für sie entschuldigen. Erst nachdem er seine Gedanken geordnet hatte, bemerkte er ihren finsteren, vernichtenden Blick. Diese Worte hatten ihr nicht geschmeckt, das wusste er genau. "Wenn man an andere denkt, kommt man selbst zu kurz.", antwortete sie nach geraumer Zeit, mit einem verächtlichen Unterton in ihrer sonst so zartklingenden Stimme. "Du hast ja so recht Jocelyn, es wäre gar furchtbar, wenn sich deine Kleider vernachlässigt fühlen würden.", erwiderte er mit ironischem Ton und freudigem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Jocelyn schnaubte kurz auf, warf ihm einen letzten Blick zu, der nichts anderes zu bedeuten hatte, wie: "Komm mir bloß nie wieder unter die Augen, Dachdecker!" Dann verschwand sie wortlos durch den Zelteingang. Jetzt begriff er, was er getan hatte, und sah ihr kopfschüttelnd nach.  
  
"Was war denn hier los?", fragte Roland, dessen Kopf durch den Eingang lugte. "Sie...sie hat Schluss gemacht!" "Wie? Einfach so?" Will sah verständnislos nickend zu seinem Kameraden. "Ach deshalb war´s hier eben etwas lauter..." "Hätte ich ihr etwa wortlos zustimmen sollen?" "Wenn du ihrer Meinung warst, dann..." "das war ich aber nicht!" Will schaute seinen Freund verzweifelt an. Er hatte die Frau, die er liebte, für die er alles riskiert hatte und die er doch so sehr brauchte, ein für alle Mal verloren. Roland ging einige Schritte auf ihn zu, zögerte kurz, nahm dann aber seinen Freund in den Arm. Der schluchzte kurz auf und kämpfte mit seinen Tränen. Sein Atem wurde schneller und sein Herz mit jeder Sekunde, mit jeder Erinnerung an die gemeinsame Zeit mit Jocelyn und die Erinnerung daran, was er zu ihr sagte, schwerer. "Ich schaff es nicht Roland. Es war nur ein Stoß, aber der hat gereicht mich zu besiegen.", flüsterte er mit verheulter Stimme. "Bisher hat uns noch niemand besiegt Will, und das wird auch sie nicht tun, das verspreche ich dir. Du bist stark, stärker als jeder andere Mensch, den ich kenne. Die Person, die dich besiegen könnte, muss erst noch geboren werden!" Er löste sich von Will und sah ihn mit aufmunterndem Blick an. "Nein Roland! Ich wurde gewogen, bemessen..." Roland ließ Will nicht ausreden, sondern hob seinen Arm und gab ihm eine kräftige Ohrfeige. Irritiert sah Will Roland an. Er legte seine Hand auf die Stelle, auf die Roland geschlagen hatte. Roland sah ihn selbstsicher an. Er wusste, das er richtig gehandelt hatte. Niemals wollte er Will diese Worte über sich sagen hören. "Die Worte Adhemars werden niemals auf dich zutreffen Sir William Thatcher! Du bist ein Ritter, einer, nein, DER beste Turnierkämpfer aller Zeiten und glaube mir mein Freund: Du wirst es niemals sein, der für nicht gut genug befunden wird!" Will sah zu Roland, der sich so in seine Rede hereingesteigert hatte, dass er einen hochroten Kopf hatte. Dann schaute er zu Boden und fuhr mit seiner rechten Hand durch das lockige Haar. Nachdem Roland wieder zu Luft gekommen war ;-) setzte er aufs Neue an, Will zu belehren: "Will, jedem ist sein Schicksal vorausbestimmt. Manchmal wirst du es verfluchen, wie jetzt gerade. Du wirst es hassen dafür, was es mit dir anstellt und was es dich ertragen lässt. Doch dann, irgendwann, da wird es wieder zuschlagen, und es wird dich beflügeln, dich zu Dingen bewegen, die du normalerweise niemals tun würdest. Dann wirst du es lieben, Will. Der Grad zwischen Liebe und Hass ist verdammt eng, glaub mir!" Er ging auf ihn zu und legte ihm seine Hand auf die Schulter. Will sah ihn an. Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht und er begann zustimmend zu nicken. Roland erwiderte den Blick und war gerade im Begriff zu gehen, als er seinen Freund noch ein leises "Danke" sagen hörte. Er drehte sich noch einmal um und meinte: "Es werden wieder bessere Zeiten kommen, das schwöre ich, so wahr ich hier vor dir stehe!" Dann verließ er das Zelt. "Ach Will!" Er kam wieder herein und Will drehte sich zu ihm. "Was ist mit Prinz Edwards Geburtstagsfeier heute abend? Ihr habt euch schließlich schon lange nicht mehr gesehen." Will überlegte kurz. Er setzte sich auf ein Kissen und schaute dann wieder zu Roland. "Sag ihm, ich wäre heute nicht in der Laune zu feiern. Das wird er doch verstehen, oder?" Sein Freund nickte und verschwand. Will legte seinen Kopf in seine Hände. Roland hatte recht: Der Grad zwischen Liebe und Hass war schmal. Er wusste nicht, ob er Jocelyn noch liebte, oder ob er sie hassen sollte.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Gelangweilt hockte sie auf ihrem reichlich verzierten Stuhl, wenn nicht besser zu sagen wäre Thron. Ihr müder Blick schweifte durch den riesigen, sonst so düster erscheinenden Ballsaal. Doch für den heutigen Tag war er wunderschön hergerichtet worden. Die hohen Marmorsäulen waren mit roten Tüchern behangen worden, überall standen Kübel mit Narzissen und Kerzenleuchter, die den Saal sanft erhellten. Die langen Tischreihen waren reichlich gefüllt, es schien fast so, als wäre der gesamte Hochadel Englands heute abend hier versammelt. Ihr Blick wanderte nun über die reichlich gedeckte Tafel die vor ihr aufgebaut war. Mal wieder nur das beste vom Besten, aber davon viel zu viel. Die Mengen waren einfach zu groß und das, was nicht gegessen wurde, wurde weggeworfen. "Eine Schande," dachte sie bei sich, "schließlich gibt es so viele, die etwas Nahrung so gut gebrauchen könnten. Ihr Blick wanderte weiter, bis er an der Person neben ihr -ihrem Bruder- hängen blieb. Er amüsierte sich köstlich, aber das war ja auch sein gutes Recht, schließlich hatte er Geburtstag. Lachend schaute er zu ihr, als gerade die Musiker begannen, ein neues Musikstück zu spielen. Er stand auf und verneigte sich vor ihr. "Würde Mylady mir wohl die Ehre erweisen und mit mir tanzen?" Gespielt höflich sprach er diese Worte, während er immer noch lächelte. "Du weißt wie sehr ich die Tanzerei hasse Edward." "In der Tat, so etwas kam mir zu Ohren... Jedoch ertrage ich es nicht länger euch so, nun ja, wie soll ich sagen...deprimiert, sehen zu müssen." "Ich bin nicht deprimiert, sondern lediglich gelangweilt." "Dann wird euch dieser Tanz die schlechte Laune vertreiben." Sie musterte ihn und musste schließlich beginnen zu lachen. Es sah einfach zu komisch aus, wie er da gerade vor ihr stand. "Es wäre mir eine Ehre Mylord, jedoch müsst ihr mir zunächst etwas versprechen." Verwundert schaute er sie an. "Mylady ihr wisst, ich würde alles für euch tun." "Gut, dann hör auf mich zu siezen, wir kenne uns ja lang genug!" "Das ist mein Schwesterchen! Also los, komm schon!" Etwas widerwillig erhob sie sich. Sie mochte es nicht zu tanzen, obwohl sie es sehr gut beherrschte. Kaum jemand am Hof hatte ihre Grazie und ihr Taktgefühl. Doch sie mochte es einfach nicht, wenn alle ihre Blicke auf sie richteten und sie beobachteten. Auf der Tanzfläche angekommen, gingen die beiden in Position. Gerade spielten die Musiker ein etwas langsameres Stück, so das wenigstens nicht die Gefahr bestand, dass sie über ihr Kleid stolperte. "Du hast solche Feste, nicht wahr?", fragte er vorsichtig, aber doch mit deutlicher Gewissheit über die Antwort, die er bekommen würde. "Ich finde es einfach furchtbar! Was tut man denn schon? Man isst, man tanzt, man redet... Es ist immer dasselbe! Dann auch noch diese furchtbaren Kleider! Ich wünschte, ich könnte selber entscheiden, was ich anziehe, wenn ich schon jedes Mal dabei sein muss! Aber das lässt er ja doch nicht zu..." Ihr Blick ging zu ihrem Vater, der auf seinem Thron saß und sich gerade prächtig mit irgendeinem Grafen unterhielt. "Damit du eines Tages in deinem Schlafgewandt hier auftauchst?" "Sehr witzig, wirklich." Sanft boxte sie ihn in den Bauch und lächelte ihn an. Dann wurde sie wieder Ernst. "Er lässt mich nie machen was ich will. Ich muss immer voll und ganz seiner Idealvorstellung einer Prinzessin entsprechen. Ich bin kaum eine Woche hier, schon lässt er mich es wieder spüren." "Er lässt dich was spüren?" "Wie nutzlos man doch angeblich als Frau ist! Jeden Tag, seitdem ich fünf Jahre alt war, bekomme ich erzählt wie man richtig tanzt, singt, wie man mit dem Volk umgeht, dass eine Prinzessin immer lächelt und immer wundervoll Aussehen muss. Denkst du, dass wäre der Inhalt meines Lebens? Ich will einfach nicht mehr, verstehst du das denn nicht? Ich will mal etwas machen, was ich will. Aber wozu ich Lust habe, wird ja nicht gefragt. Das interessiert nicht. Ach Edward, wie gerne stäke ich in deiner Haut." "Hey, glaub mal nicht, ich hätte keine Regeln an die ich mich halten muss!" "Das habe ich nie behauptet. Aber wer würde dem zukünftigen König von England Befehle erteilen?" Edward schwieg. Natürlich wusste er die Antwort: Niemand würde es wagen, ihm Befehle zu erteilen. Er suchte nach den richtigen Worten, um sie aus ihrer Rage zu bringen, doch ihm fiel nichts Passendes ein. Er liebte seine kleine Schwester und wollte sie unter keinen Umständen mit seinen Worten verletzten. Also blieb er für den Rest des Tanzes still. Nachdem das Lied fertig war, löste sie sich und meinte: "Ich bin müde und werde mich jetzt auf meine Gemächer zurück ziehen, wenn du nichts dagegen hast." Edward sah seine Schwester an und nickte nur leicht. Sie wandte sich von ihm ab und ließ ihn einfach auf der Tanzfläche stehen. Sie lief zwischen den Tischreihen entlang zu der riesigen Tür und verschwand aus dem Ballsaal.  
  
"Was hast du denn mit deiner Schwester gemacht? Du weißt das du sie nicht so viel ärgern sollst!", sagte sein Vater lachend, als Edward wieder neben ihm Platz nahm. Doch Edward konnte nicht mitlachen. "Ihr geht es nicht gut." "Was soll das heißen: Es geht ihr nicht gut. Sie hat doch keinen Grund unglücklich zu sein. Schließlich hat sie alles, was sie will! Oder vermisst sie etwa ihre Freunde in Lyon?" "Sie fühlt sich von dir bevormundet, weil du sie keine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen lässt." "Natürlich lasse ich sie das nicht!" Er nahm sich einen Hähnchenschenkel und biss ein Stück davon ab. "Sie ist doch noch viel zu jung um eigene Entscheidung zu treffen. Außerdem ist sie eine Frau." "Na und?" Überrascht sah Edward seinen Vater an. "Wenn wir die Frauen unsere Entscheidungen treffen lassen würden, Edward, dann trügen wir bald ja alle nur noch Kleider und würden singen!" Lauthals begann er zu lachen, nachdem er die Worte ausgesprochen hatte. Nur Edward war nicht zum Lachen zu Mute."Komm Edward, amüsier dich! Du hast ja schließlich nur einmal im Jahr Geburtstag! Isabella beruhigt sich schon wieder. Das tut sie doch immer!" Edward nickte, und lehnte sich in seinen Thron. Sie würde sich schon wieder beruhigen, ganz bestimmt!  
  
Fortsetzung folgt! 


	2. A new friendship is born!

Hi ihr!  
  
Schön, dass ihr scheinbar auch Interesse am zweiten Kapitel habt! Aber bitte reviewt mal, eure Meinung ist mir echt wichtig!!! Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Warte hoffnungsvoll auf Kritik (und vielleicht auch ein bisschen Lob ;-))  
  
Chapter 2 A new friendship is born! So schnell es ihr in ihrem Kleid möglich war lief sie durch die Gänge des Schlosses. Sie wusste, dass es unfair gewesen war, Edward anzuschreien. Als könnte er etwas für ihre Probleme mit ihrem Vater. Sie fühlte sich leer. Da war nichts in ihr, das ihr Freude bereiten konnte. Es gab keine Erinnerung, die sie zum Lachen brachte. Vielleicht hatte eine solche nie existiert, vielleicht hatte sie sie aber auch nur erfolgreich verdrängt. Sie wusste es nicht. Die Jahre, die sie in Lyon verbracht hatte, hatten sie völlig zerrissen. Sieben Jahre lang war sie von Töchtern von Herzogen, Grafen oder Königen umgeben gewesen, die nichts anderes im Kopf hatten, als einmal zu heiraten und Kinder zu bekommen. Sie war wohl die Einzige gewesen, die diese Einstellung nicht teilte. Das Leben einer Frau musste doch noch einen anderen Sinn haben. Für sie stand fest: Frauen waren zu mehr nutze, als nur ihre Männer bei Laune zu halten. Doch mit dieser Meinung stand sie wohl allein.  
  
Ihr Vater hatte sie damals auf diese Schule geschickt, damit sie lernte, sich wie eine ehrenhafte, echte Prinzessin zu verhalten hatte. Das genaue Gegenteil hatte er erreicht. Durch den Besuch auf dieser Schule wurde ihr nur aufgezeigt, wie furchtbar arrogant und eingebildet diese "echten" Prinzessinnen waren. Niemals wollte sie so sein.  
  
Endlich war sie vor der Tür ihres Gemachs angekommen. Sie öffnete sie vorsichtig und ließ sie ebenso behutsam wieder ins Schloss fallen. Sie wusste nicht, woher diese Ruhe auf einmal kam. Sie betrat den prächtigen Raum und drehte sich einmal um sich selbst. Sie blickte sich um. Das Zimmer war in das sanfte Licht einiger Kerzen getaucht, was es noch schöner erscheinen ließ. Sie trat einige Schritte an das Fenster heran und schob mit der linken Hand die schwere Gardine aus dunkelgrünem Samt zur Seite. Sie warf einen Blick in das Dunkel der Nacht. Der Vollmond erhellte die Landschaft, sodass man, obwohl es bereits tiefe Nacht war, einzelne Gegenstände erkennen konnte. Lange ließ sie ihren Blick durch die Gegend wandern, bis sie plötzlich hörte, wie sich die Tür zu ihrem Gemach öffnete.  
  
Erschrocken sah sie sich um, "Entschuldigt Prinzessin, ich wollte euch nicht stören.", sprach ein junges, schmales Mädchen, das verlegen zu Boden starrte. Isabella begann leicht zu lächeln, ließ den Vorhang zufallen und wandte sich vom Fenster ab. "Ihr habt mich nicht gestört, nur lediglich etwas erschreckt. Ich kenne euch nicht, wie lautet euer Name?", Fragte sie das Mädchen, das erleichtert aber immer noch verlegen aufsah. "Catherine, Catherine Laquoir." Isabella ging erneut einige Schritte auf Catherine zu, was das Mädchen noch verlegener machte. Als sie nur wenige Meter vor ihr zum Stehen kam, sah sie ihr ins Gesicht. " Verzeiht die vielleicht etwas indiskrete Frage, aber seid ihr in irgendeiner Weise verwandt mit Angelique Laquoir?" Catherine erwiderte nun den Blick der jungen Prinzessin. "Ich bin ihre Tochter, Mylady." "Ich erinnere mich. Sie erzählte oft von ihrer Tochter... Ihr müsst wissen, eure Mutter war einst mein Kindermädchen. Wie geht es ihr? Ich habe sie noch nicht gesehen, seit ich aus Lyon Heim gekehrt bin." Catherine sah erneut zu Boden. Sie wirkte nicht mehr verlegen, sondern mehr verstört, nach dieser letzten Frage. "Catherine, was ist?" "Nichts Majestät, es ist bloß... meine Mutter lebt nicht mehr." Ungläubig schaute Isabella zu dem Mädchen, das immer noch wie gebannt auf den Boden starrte. Ihre Augen wanderten ziellos durch den Raum, bis sie in einer Ecke ein Sofa entdeckten. Sie wandte sich ab und setzte sich darauf . Sie stützte ihren Kopf in ihre Hände. Wie eine Mutter war sie für sie gewesen, damals. Mit ihr hatte sie immer über alles reden können. Kaum eine Minute waren sie von einander gewichen, alles was sie taten, taten sie gemeinsam. Nun war sie tot. Einfach aus ihrem Leben gerissen, ohne dass sie sich hätte verabschieden können. Sie erinnerte sich noch genau an die Worte, die sie damals zu ihr sagte, als sie in die Kutsche stieg, die sie nach Lyon bringen sollte: "Die Jahre werden nur so vorbei eilen, denkt nur immer daran, dass wir alle hier jeden Tag an euch denken und eure Rückkehr erwarten, kleine Prinzessin." Neben der Trauer, die sich in ihr Herz geschlichen hatte, entbrannte ein Feuer der Wut.  
  
Warum hatte man es ihr verschwiegen? Warum musste sie es so erfahren, ausgerechnet auf diesem Weg? Ausgerechnet durch die Tochter Angeliques. Was für eine Wunde musste das in ihr wieder aufgerissen haben? Erschrocken sah sie auf. Das Mädchen stand noch immer im Zimmer. Regungslos zu Boden schauend, als hätte man ihr verboten, ihre Gefühle zu zeigen. Isabella stand auf und ging einige Schritte auf sie zu. "Es tut mir so leid, ich wollte nicht..." "Ihr müsst euch nicht entschuldigen Prinzessin.", unterbrach Catherine sie hurtig. "Aber ich.." "Bitte!" Die bis eben unterdrückten Tränen der Magd liefen nun in Strömen über ihr Gesicht. Isabella war verzweifelt. Was hatte sie bloß angerichtet? Ohne zu zögern nahm sie das Mädchen in die Arme. Obwohl sie sie kaum zehn Minuten kannte, fühlte sie sich ihr auf irgendeine Weise verbunden.  
  
Wortlos lag Catherine in ihren Armen. Wie lange schon wurde sie schon nicht mehr umarmt? Es kam ihr vor, als wäre seitdem eine Ewigkeit vergangen. Es war so ein schönes Gefühl, jemandem so nahe sein zu dürfen. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr so vieles über die Prinzessin erzählt. Mit jedem Wort, das sie sagte, wurde ihr Verlangen größer sie auch einmal kennen zu lernen und obwohl von 'kennen' noch keine Rede sein konnte, so wusste sie doch: Jedes Wort war wahr. Sie hatte ein Herz aus Gold und eine Stimme, so sanft als könnte sie alle Schmerzen wegwischen. Eigentlich sollte sie sich wehren, schließlich war es einer Magd nicht würdig, in den Armen ihrer Prinzessin zu liegen. Doch dieses Gefühl von Sicherheit und Geborgenheit, das sie ihr gab, wollte sie nicht loslassen. So schmerzhaft die Erinnerungen in diesem Moment auch waren, spürte sie sie kaum.  
  
Nachdem sich Catherine beruhigt hatte, löste Isabella ihre Arme von ihr und sah ihr in die immer noch glänzenden Augen. "Ich wollte euch eigentlich nur fragen, ob ihr noch irgendeinen Wunsch habt, oder ich euch noch helfen kann, bei... irgendetwas..." Sie war froh das Gespräch auf ein anderes Thema bringen zu können, weitere Erinnerungen an den Tod ihrer Mutter könnte sie nicht verkraften. Noch nicht... Isabella begann zu lächeln. Sie war jung und unerfahren, doch das machte sie nur sympathisch für die Prinzessin. Eine eine zerbrechliche, liebenswerte Gestalt in diesem goldenen Käfig voller Perfektionisten. "Sicher habe ich noch Wünsche, aber ich denke nicht das ihr in der Lage dazu seid, mir diese zu erfüllen. Ich bin mir nicht mal sicher, ob es überhaupt jemanden gibt, der das kann." "Dann soll ich also gehen?" "Es steht euch zumindest frei. Doch um einen Gefallen wollte ich euch noch bitten." "Sicher euer Majestät." "Würdet ihr mir wohl aus diesem Kleid helfen?" Mit einer aufgesetzt hilflosen Miene sah sie das Mädchen an. "Selbstverständlich helfe ich euch! Deshalb bin ich doch hier."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Sollten wir nicht doch einmal nach ihm sehen? Ich meine, er ist den ganzen Tag nicht mehr aus dem Zelt gekommen? Was, wenn er sich etwas angetan hat?" Nachdenklich saßen Roland, Wat, Geoff und Kate am Lagerfeuer und warfen einen besorgten Blick zum Zelt, in dem ihr Freund immer noch verweilte. "Wegen Jocelyn? Wer würde sich schon wegen Jocelyn etwas antun?", Entfuhr es Wat und sie mussten anfangen zu lachen. Alle, außer einem: Geoff starrte still ins Feuer. Sicher war er Wats Meinung, auch wenn es ihm komisch vorkam seine Einstellung zu teilen. Dennoch hatte ihn ein Gedanke gefesselt: "Jemand der sie vermisst, 'wie die Sonne die Blumen im Winter vermisst' zum Beispiel?" Die anderen sahen zu ihm, ihr Lachen verstummte, sie warfen sich einen vielsagenden Blick zu und nur wenige Sekunden später sprangen sie fast synchron auf um zu ihrem Freund zu eilen. So schnell sie konnten liefen sie, in der Hoffnung das Geoff nicht im Recht war.  
  
Dieser eine Satz hatte genügt um ihnen klarzumachen wie verliebt er in sie gewesen war. Auch wenn sie sich in den letzten Wochen immer mehr auseinandergelebt hatten und es immer häufiger Meinungsverschiedenheiten gab, hatte Will immer an seiner Liebe festgehalten. Er war es auch immer gewesen, der den ersten Schritt zur Versöhnung gemacht hatte. Jocelyn war dieser Gedanke wohl niemals gekommen. Sie spielte lieber die Rolle der großherzigen Lady, die ihrem Freund vergab, wenn er etwas dummes angestellt oder etwas ungezogenes gesagt hatte. Um all ihre Sticheleien, die sie im Laufe der Zeit, und gerade in der letzteren immer häufiger gemacht hatte, zu überstehen, vielleicht sogar zu überhören, musste er schon sehr verliebt gewesen sein.  
  
Endlich am Zelt angekommen, stürzten sie durch den Eingang hinein. Ein beruhigtes Stöhnen entfuhr ihnen, als sie den Ritter unversehrt auf dem Boden sitzen sahen. In seinen Händen hielt er einen Seidenschal, den Jocelyn ihm einst nach dem Gewinn eines Tunieres geschenkt hatte. Will würdigte seine Freunde eines kurzen Blickes, sagte aber kein Wort. Nicht die übliche, herzliche Begrüßung, kein Scherz darüber, dass sie völlig außer Puste waren und dementsprechend aussahen, nichts! Was hatte diese Frau bloß aus ihm gemacht? Als er bemerkte wie absurd die Situation doch war, deutete Roland den anderen zu verschwinden.  
  
"Habt ihr seine Augen gesehen? So leer und ausdruckslos... So habe ich ihn noch nie erlebt!", unterbrach Kate das Schweigen, das ausgebrochen war, nachdem sie das Zelt verlassen hatten. "Und das alles nur wegen dieser... dieser... also wenn sie keine Frau wäre, dann würde ich ihr schon zeigen, dass man mit meinen Freunden so was nicht macht!" "Wat!" "Aber es ist doch wahr! Ihr habt es doch selbst gesehen!", verzweifelt sah er zu seinen Freunden. "Ich kann nur für ihn hoffen, dass er verstanden hat, dass ein hübsches Gesicht nicht über eine schlechte Seele hinwegtäuscht... Wenn er das nicht versteht, wird er sich immer wieder in die Falschen verlieben!" "Falls er dazu überhaupt noch mal in der Lage ist... Jocelyn war sein Leben!" Kates Blick wanderte wieder zu dem Zelt. "Es ist schon spät, ich leg mich jetzt hin!" Die anderen konnten nur zustimmend nicken und taten es ihr gleich.  
  
Sein Blick richtete sich immerwährend auf den beigefarbenen Schal. In seinem Kopf ließ er die letzten Monate Revue passieren. Vom ersten Moment an, als er sie sah, wollte er sie. Er begehrte sie, wollte sie in seiner Nähe haben, ihr keinen Augenblick von der Seite weichen. Schon bevor er überhaupt ein Wort mit ihr gewechselt hatte, war er sich sicher gewesen, dass sie die Frau seines Lebens sein musste. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass der Schein ihn mal so täuschen könnte! Sicher hatte er gemerkt, dass es in den letzten Wochen anders gewesen war, als noch zu Beginn ihrer Beziehung. Vielleicht waren es diese Tage gewesen, in denen er begonnen hatte zu begreifen, dass Jocelyn nicht so perfekt war, wie sie es zu sein schien. Vielleicht hatte sie ihm endlich ihr wahres Gesicht gezeigt. Vielleicht hatte er sich nur in diese Lüge verliebt, in diese scheinbar so zarte, zierliche Gestalt, in ihre zuckersüßen Worte, von denen letzten Endes doch kein Einziges ehrlich gemeint war. Es war wahr, dass er sich in den letzten Wochen immer mehr von ihr entfernt hatte. Aber doch nur, weil ihm ihre Veränderung aufgefallen war, und er sich klar werden wollte, ob er diese Veränderung akzeptieren konnte. Er schloss seine Augen. Immer wieder musste er an seine Worte denken. An jedes einzelne, noch so kleine Wort, dass er ihr vorhin an den Kopf geworfen hatte.  
  
Den ganzen Abend hatte er sich jetzt die eine Frage gestellt: War es sein Kopf der da gesprochen hatte, oder war es sein Herz? Mittlerweile war er zu einer Antwort gekommen: Es war die Stimme seines Herzens gewesen, die er so lange unterdrückt hatte. Die er immer wieder zum Schweigen gezwungen hatte, die er nie zu Wort hat kommen lassen, so laut sie auch aus ihm heraus schreien wollte, wie er sich fühlte. Doch dort, in diesem Moment, als sein Kopf keine Antwort parat hatte, da hatte sie die Gelegenheit ergriffen um endlich reinen Tisch zu machen.  
  
Er ließ den Schal zwischen seinen Fingern entlang gleiten und öffnete seine Augen wieder. Sein Blick erstaunlich klar, obwohl ihm so viele Fragen unbeantwortet blieben. Er wollte nicht länger über sie nachdenken. So machte er sich bloß kaputt und weiter half es ihm auch nicht. Sie war weg, das musste er wohl akzeptieren. Ob es gut so war, müsste sich erst noch zeigen. Jetzt konnte er nur noch hoffen, dass die Zeit die Wunden, die Jocelyn aufgerissen hatte, heilen lassen würde. Doch das stand in den Sternen. In seinen Sternen, die er selbst so geordnet hatte. Er stand auf und steckte den Schal zurück in seine Tasche. Dann ging er zu der einzigen, noch nicht heruntergebrannten Kerze und losch ihr Licht.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Majestät?", hörte sie eine vorsichtige Frauenstimme rufen und vernahm ein Klopfen an der Tür. "Ja, tretet ein!", antwortete sie während sie sich im Bett aufsetzte. Catherine betrat durch die schwere Eichentür das Schlafgemach der Prinzessin und geriet sofort schon wieder in Verlegenheit. "Oh, entschuldigt, ich wollte euch nicht wecken." Isabella musste erneut beginnen zu lächeln. Sie war einfach zu süß in ihrer anständigen Art. Immer darauf besinnt, alles richtig zu machen- genau wie ihre Mutter... "Guten Morgen, Catherine.", strahlte sie sie an. Die junge Magd schaute verwundert zu ihr. "Ihr seid mir nicht böse?" Isabella stand auf und strich sich eine Strähne ihrer langen, hellbraunen Haare aus dem Gesicht. "Habe ich denn einen Grund euch böse sein zu müssen? Wenn ich so aus dem Fenster schaue, hätte ich es euch wohl eher übel nehmen müssen, wenn ihr mich diesen wundervollen Tag hättet verschlafen lassen." Sie ging einige Schritte auf das Fenster zu und spürte die wärmenden Strahlen der Sonne auf ihrer Haut. Sie genoss es einige Sekunden, bevor sie wieder einen freudigen Blick auf Catherine warf. Und tatsächlich, zum ersten Mal zeigte sich ihr das Mädchen lächelnd.  
  
Schon wieder wurde Isabella unwillkürlich an ihr Kindermädchen erinnert. Die mittellangen, blonden Haare, die leuchtend blauen Augen, die zierliche Figur und die fast weiße Haut- sie ähnelte ihr in jedem Detail ihrer Gestalt. Natürlich war sie viel jünger als es damals ihre Mutter war, doch trotzdem entdeckte sie so viele ihrer Züge in diesem Mädchen. Wahrscheinlich war das der Grund für die Sympathie die zwischen den beiden Frauen herrschte und dass, obwohl sich die beiden kaum kannten.  
  
"Ist alles in Ordnung mit euch, Prinzessin?", fragte Catherine immer noch lächelnd. Isabella schob ihre Gedanken beiseite und schaute wieder aus dem Fenster. "Ja sicher. Es geht mir gut." Sie ließ ihren Blick über den riesigen, ja, eigentlich bombastischen Schlossgarten, mit seinen zahllosen Brunnen und Rosensträuchern schweifen. Am Tag war dieser Anblick ebenso schön wie in der Nacht.  
  
Catherine ging einige Schritte auf die Prinzessin, die noch immer nur mit ihrem langen, weißen Schlafgewandt bekleidet war, zu. Wie gerne hätte sie jetzt gewusst was sie dachte. Jedoch erschien ihr die Frage zu indiskret, als dass sie diese hätte stellen dürfen. Wahrscheinlich würde sie es ihr aber noch nicht einmal verübeln, würde sie ihr diese Frage stellen. Die Prinzessin war so anders als alle anderen Adeligen im Schloss. Sie behandelte sie mit Achtung und gab ihr nicht das Gefühl unsichtbar zu sein.  
  
Als sie nur noch wenige Schritte von Isabella entfernt war, kam sie zum Stehen. "Es gibt einen Grund dafür, dass ich hier bin." Isabella schaute zu der Magd, dessen Miene nun wieder etwas ernster war. "Und ich dachte ihr kamt um mir bei der Auswahl meines Kleides für den heutigen Tag zu helfen. Ja, so kann man sich täuschen." Sie warf Catherine einen gespielt überheblichen Blick zu. Die beiden Frauen begannen zu Lachen und für einen Moment hatte es den Anschein, als kannten sich die beiden schon ihr ganzes Leben lang. "Dabei bin ich euch natürlich auch gerne behilflich, wenn ihr das wünscht." "Und was ist der eigentliche Anlass?" "Euer Bruder schickt mich. Er möchte gemeinsam mit euch frühstücken."  
  
Isabellas Blick wurde wieder ernster. Sie wandte sich von Catherine ab und deutete ihr, ihr ins Ankleidezimmer zu folgen. Sie öffnete den Schrank, in dem unzählbar viele Kleider zu hängen schienen, und nahm ziellos irgendeines heraus. Sie stellte sich vor den Spiegel und hielt sich das Kleid an. "Habe ich etwas falsches gesagt?", fragte die Magd, die nun hinter Isabella im Spiegel auftauchte. Sie schaute die braunhaarige Frau durch den Spiegel an und wartete auf eine Antwort ihrerseits. "Nein, ihr habt nichts damit zu tun, glaubt mir.", sagte sie, während sie einen kritischen Blick in den Spiegel warf. Schließlich begann sie mit dem Kopf zu schütteln und nahm das Kleid wieder von sich. Isabella sah zu Catherine und bemerkte ihren irritierten Blick. Auf einmal begann Isabella laut zu lachen und auch die Magd konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. In ihren Händen hielt Isabella ein Kleid, das für sie eindeutig zu kurz war. "Das letzte Mal als ich dieses Kleid getragen habe, war ich, glaube ich, 11!" "Ihr wollt es also nicht anziehen?", fragte Catherine, so dass Isabella unmöglich den ironischen Unterton überhören konnte. "Ich denke eher nicht. Obwohl... nein, doch nicht!" "Ich hätte auch nicht gewusst, wie wir euch dorthinein bekommen hätten." "Was soll das denn bedeuten?", setzte die Prinzessin nach, während sie Catherine mit einem theatralischen Blick ansah. Die Magd wusste nicht recht, was sie darauf antworten sollte, ohne die Prinzessin vielleicht doch noch zu beleidigen. Als diese jedoch den hilflosen Blick des Mädchens bemerkte, zwinkerte sie ihr kurz zu, und schon konnte auch die Magd wieder lächeln. Schließlich machten sich die beiden daran, ein passendes Kleid zu finden und die Haare der Prinzessin herzurichten. Sie hasste diese Prozedur, doch ließ sie es sich nicht anmerken, denn Catherine schien ihren Spaß daran zu haben.  
  
Es dauerte zwar eine halbe Ewigkeit, doch das Ergebnis konnte sich sehen lassen: Sie trug ein langes, dunkelviolettes Kleid, mit einem tiefen V- Ausschnitt und einem silbernen Kragen, der den gesamten Ausschnitt hinunterreichte. Die langen Haare waren kunstvoll und doch zugleich schlicht hochgesteckt.  
  
Schließlich verließen die beiden das Zimmer und machten sich schweigend auf den Weg in den großen Saal, wo Edward auf sie wartete. "Prinzessin?" Catherine blieb stehen und schaute zu Isabella. Die wandte sich überrascht der Magd zu und deutete ihr weiter zu sprechen. "Ich weiß nicht, ob es mir zusteht, euch danach zu fragen, und wenn ihr nicht darauf antworten wollt, dann müsst ihr das natürlich auch nicht!" Sie wirkte nervös, spielte mit ihren Fingern und wippte von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Isabella bemerkte ihre plötzliche Aufregung, ging deshalb einige Schritte auf sie zu und legte ihre rechte Hand auf Catherines Schulter. "Was liegt euch auf dem Herzen?", fragte sie mit eindringlichem Blick. "Als ich euch eben die Botschaft eures Bruders überbrachte da wart ihr so... na ja, merkwürdig. Hat das einen Grund?", fragte sie, und als sie den verschleierten Blick der Prinzessin bemerkte, wiederholte sie: "Ihr müsst nicht antworten. Bitte entschuldigt diese Frage, ich weiß nicht wieso ich mir so etwas angemaßt habe." "Nein, das ist schon in Ordnung. Ihr seid neugierig, ich hätte an eurer Stelle auch nachgefragt. Und da ihr so mutig wart, habt ihr euch die Antwort auch durchaus verdient.", lächelte die junge Prinzessin und ging langsam weiter in Richtung Saal. Catherine folgte ihr und wartete gespannt auf die Antwort. Ein weiteres Mal hatte sie ihr soeben bewiesen, dass sie anders war, als die anderen Adeligen. Sie war viel zu gutmütig um eine von ihnen zu sein. "Wisst ihr, ich hatte gestern eine kleine Diskussion mit meinem Bruder und, na ja, ich denke ich war etwas ungerecht. Ich habe ihn wegen Dingen angeschrieen, für die er überhaupt nichts konnte, und ich denke, da ist jetzt wohl gleich erst mal eine Entschuldigung fällig." Catherine sah verwundert zu ihr. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass diese ruhige, so sanfte Person ungerecht zu jemandem sein konnte. Zumindest sie hatte sie nicht so kennen gelernt. Catherine entschloss sich, nicht weiter nachzufragen, da die Prinzessin so aussah, als würde sie sich gerade eine passende Entschuldigung zurecht legen.  
  
Wenig später standen sie vor der mächtigen Tür. Catherine legte ihre Hand auf den Türgriff und wollte sie gerade herunter drücken, als Isabella ihre Hand auf die der Magd fallen ließ. Diese schaute errötend und mit fragendem Blick zu der Prinzessin. "Ihr seid sehr neugierig, und glaubt mir, das ist nicht unbedingt eine schlechte Eigenschaft, wenn man weiß, gut mit ihr umzugehen. Ich schätze es an euch, aber dennoch: Ihr solltet sie nicht bei allen hier im Schloss ausleben, das könnte einen katastrophalen Ausgang für euch nehmen.", sagte die Frau im violetten Kleid mit besorgter Stimme. Catherine musste lächeln bei dem Gedanken, dass sie sich so mit der Prinzessin von England unterhielt und diese sich regelrecht Sorgen um sie machte. Schließlich nickte sie ihr nur kurz zu und öffnete die Tür. Isabella trat ein, gab dem Mädchen noch ein Lächeln mit auf den Weg und ging dann auf ihren Bruder zu, der bereits an einem mehr als reichlich gedeckten Tisch auf sie wartete.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Guten Morgen alle zusammen." Verwundert schauten sie alle zum Zelteingang. Was sie entdeckten, konnten sie sich alle nicht so recht erklären: Einen scheinbar bestens gelaunten Will, der sie mit seinem Sonnenscheinlächeln anstrahlte. Der Blondschopf ging auf seine Freunde zu, nahm sich den Apfel, den Wat gerade in der Hand hielt, bis ein Stück ab und meinte dann gespielt beleidigt: "Ihr müsst mich natürlich nicht begrüßen, wenn ihr nicht wollt." Dieser Satz brachte sie dann wieder zur Besinnung, nachdem sie alle kurzfristig etwas abwesend schienen. "Guten Morgen.", sagten sie dann alle im Chor. "Was ist denn los mit euch heute Morgen? Wieso seid ihr denn so träge? Hopp hopp, an eure Positionen, ich hab heut schließlich noch ein Finale zu gewinnen!" "Ähm, ja aber... wir dachten du wolltest nicht mehr teilnehmen wegen..." Geoff ließ Wat nicht ausreden und trat ihm auf den Fuß um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen, was wiederum einen fragenden Blick des Ritters auslöste. "Au verflixt, was soll das, du..." "Würdet ihr uns wohl kurz entschuldigen?"  
  
Geoff nahm Wat zur Seite und flüsterte in einem eindringlichen Ton: "Ich weiß, das Denken war noch nie so deine Stärke, am frühen Morgen schon gar nicht, deshalb will ich so gnädig sein und dir das Ganze mal kurz zu erklären: Will ist heute Morgen aus welchen Gründen auch immer so gut gelaunt wie selten zuvor. Gestern Abend jedoch war er äußerst schlecht, um nicht zu sagen miserabel gelaunt. Und warum?" "Wegen Jocelyn?" "Richtig, also sieht es im Moment so aus, als müsste er nicht an sie denken. Wenn du jetzt aber ihren Namen sagst, könnte das eine Art Rückfall bei ihm auslösen und..." ".. dann wäre er wieder so schlecht drauf wie gestern." ,beendete Wat Geoffs Gedanken. "Hey hey, vielleicht ist bei dir ja doch noch nicht alles verloren!"  
  
Geoff klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und wandte sich wieder den anderen zu. "Also was ich sagen wollte war," auch Wat drehte sich wieder zu ihnen, " dass du vielleicht nicht mehr teilnehmen wolltest wegen... des Wetters." "Wegen des Wetters?" Der Ritter schaute seinen Freund verwundert an und schaute dann zu Roland. "Ja, wegen des... Wetters. Weißt du, die Sonne, steht heute besonders tief und... wir dachten diese andere Sonneneinstrahlung, na ja, die könnte dich ja irritieren.", versuchte der mit einigen Schwierigkeiten zu erklären. "Wegen der... Einstrahlung?", Wills Blick wanderte von Roland weiter zu Geoff. "Ja, wegen der Sonneneinstrahlung der... ähm, der Sonne. (ach nee ^.^)", sagte er und nickte dabei , als wollte er damit seine Worte verdeutlichen. Dann sah Will zu Kate, die auch nur bestätigend nickte. Dann begann Will schief zu Grinsen und schüttelte den Kopf. "Als könnte mich so was abhalten.", lachte er, biss wieder von dem Apfel ab und ging an ihnen vorbei. "Als er schon einige Meter entfernt war rief er: "Worauf wartet ihr denn? Los ein bisschen zackig!", und warf ihnen noch einen auffordernden Blick zu.  
  
Als Will um die Ecke gebogen war, durften sie dann alle erst noch einmal durchatmen. Es war knapp, aber doch gerade noch gut gegangen. "Also los, ihm nach.", forderte jetzt auch Kate und alle setzten sich in Bewegung. Alle, außer Wat, der Regungslos und mit fassungsloser Miene stehen blieb. "Was ist denn los?", hakte Kate nach. "Er hat einfach meinen Apfel gegessen!", sagte ihm mit weit geöffnetem Mund. Kate schüttelte mit dem Kopf und murmelte nur leise: "Männer!"  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Als sie sich ihm nährte nahm er die bis eben gefalteten Hände auseinander und stand auf. Sie sah wieder wunderhübsch aus, wie es einer Prinzessin eben würdig war. Doch wäre sie noch so viel schöner, würde sie einmal lächeln. Sie war immer so nachdenklich, ihr Blick so oft nicht deutbar. "Guten Morgen Edward." "Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen auch dir." Höflich nahm er ihre Hand und gab ihr einen Kuss darauf. Als er zu ihr aufsah, meinte er im Ansatz ein Lächeln gesehen zu haben. "Was gibt mir die Ehre deiner Einladung? Du bist doch ein beschäftigter Mann." " Was ist so schlimm daran mit seiner kleinen Schwester frühstücken zu wollen?" "Es ist nicht schlimm, jedoch etwas verdächtig." Sie nahm ihm gegenüber Platz und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. "Du hast mich mal wieder durchschaut. Erstaunlich, dass du mich nach so langer Zeit noch immer so gut kennst. Sollte ich mir deswegen Gedanken machen?" "Du solltest zumindest keine Staatsgeschäfte mit mir abschließen, da wärst du im Nachteil." Edward lächelte, während seine Schwester doch recht ernst blieb. "Also, worum geht es?" "Sagt dir der Begriff Tjosten etwas?" Als er Isabellas selbstverständlichen Blick sah, warf er ein: "War eine dumme Frage." Isabella nickte und deutete ihm mit ihrem Blick fortzufahren. "Ich bin für das Turnier nächste Woche in Paris gemeldet und wollte fragen, ob du nicht Lust hättest mich zu begleiten." Erwartungsvoll lächelte der zukünftige König sie an. Sie konnte seinem Blick jedoch nicht standhalten. Manchmal konnte sie ihren Bruder nicht verstehen. Erwartete er denn keine Entschuldigung für den letzten Abend? Für ihr Fehlverhalten ihm gegenüber? "Wenn du nicht willst, dann musst du aber auch nicht mitkommen." "Doch, ich würde sehr gerne mit dir gehen, aber ich..." "Aber? Da gibt´s kein aber! Wenn du mit willst, dann kommst du auch mit!" "Edward, ich habe mich gestern Abend völlig falsch verhalten und hätte es gar nicht verdient mitzufahren." "Ach Isabella, das ist doch schon wieder vergessen. Du hattest einen schlechten Tag und fertig." "Aber..." "Was habe ich gesagt?" Isabella lächelte. "Kein aber." "So gefällst du mir doch gleich noch viel besser." Sie frühstückten noch in aller Ruhe weiter, bis Edward sich schließlich wieder an die Arbeit machen musste.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt! 


End file.
